The present invention relates, generally, to the field of cyber security, and more specifically, to implementing cryptographic security modules within a computer network.
Information security uses cryptography to transform usable information into a form that renders it unusable by anyone other than an authorized user. This process is known as encryption. Information that has been encrypted can be transformed back into its original usable form by an authorized user who possesses the cryptographic key. This process is known as decryption. Cryptography is used in computer information security to protect electronic information from unauthorized or accidental disclosure while the information is in transit and while information is in storage.